Fighting for Love
by kutebutweird
Summary: When Sailor Moon is hurt fighting the negaverse, at the hospital, Tuexdo Mask decides it might be time to reveal his true identidy, but will he? Rated T for language.
1. Darien's Mistake

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH SAILOR MOON! NOT THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING! P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! ******

Chapter one

It was seconds before the bell and I was running late, again. Just as I got inside the class the bell rang. I made it! I sat down at my desk and Molly and I began to talk.

"Serena! You're almost late, again! Geez!"

"Aw come on! You know me! ALWAYS late and always will be!"

"Just like you will always be flunking you're tests!" Molly giggled as I steamed up with rage.

"Yeah, but the only reason I flunk my tests is because I stay up late because I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I can't get to sleep! That's all!" that was close I thought. I got to be more careful! I gave a soft laugh, when would I ever be careful? Never! I gave another soft laugh.

"HI SERENA!" Melvin yelled at my face. What was with this super dork?

"You ready for the test Serena?"

"What!" Damn! Another test! Mom's going to flip if I fail again. I opened up my book and got in some last minute studying before Mrs. H came in.

"Alright class! Time for the test!"

I gave a groan. I knew I was going to fail, I always do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on my way home and still bummed the I was going to fail the test. I wouldn't get the test results back until tomorrow, but I still knew I would fail. As I sighed I walked into the Crown Arcade. I got wide-eyed as I walked in the arcade, because Darien was there. I rolled my eyes and sat in my spot any way.

"Hey meatball head! So let me guess! You had a test today? You probably failed didn't you?"

What an ass. I just sat in silence.

"You failed because not only do you have a meatball head, but you also have meatball brains!"

Now he had done it! He was such an ass! I snapped, that was the last time he would ever call me that!

"DARIEN! YOU SHUT UP! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU ARE A SELF-CENTERED JERK!"

The whole arcade, no, even the buildings next door heard me! I stomped out, but as I was running I began to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After Serena Left…)

Darien sat in silence as Andrew came over to him.

"Oh Darien! You REALLY did it this time!"

"Shut up Andrew."

"Well, are you just going to let her go without an apology?"

"Um, I guess I-I should go a-apologies to her…"

"That's it Darien! Go pour your heart out to her!"

If I did that she would know that I love her, Darien thought. Before he left, he slapped Andrew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Serena…)

More and more tears seemed to trickle down my face. I couldn't stop crying. How could someone I love so much hurt me so badly? I thought about it as a familiar voice came from behind. It was calling my name.

"Serena!"

It was Darien, what the hell could he possibly want?

"What do you want?" I said coldly

He sat next to me on the bench and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I came to apologies."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it! I am so sick of you teasing me!"

"I only tease you for one reason Serena!"

"And what reason is that? Huh Darien?"

He could not find the words to say it.

"It's probably because I am a loser! Isn't it?"

I began to cry harder.

"No Serena that's not it!"

He gave a deep sigh like this was difficult for him! Hello? It was pretty hard talking to my worst enemy… who also just happens to be my crush!

"Serena, do you want to know the truth of why I am always picking on you?"

"Yes, Darien! I have always wanted to know it!"

This was the moment I was curious about! I finally get to find out why he is always picking on me! I didn't believe this was happening! Maybe I could use this to get Raye to stop picking on me too!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Will he tell her the truth? Or will it be some lie? Find out in Chapter 2! REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!!


	2. The Battle

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING SAILOR MOON RELATED**

Chapter 2

"Alright Darien"

"Ok the reason I pick on you all the time is because…"

He was really going to tell me! But, just my luck, the Negaverse began to attack. Right as Darien was going to tell me a shot of negativity came shooting past us! I ran to the nearest alley, and then called the Sailor Scouts.

"Moon Prism Power!"

I transformed into the one and only, Sailor Moon, as the ribbons attached to my body transformed into my top uniform, I smiled. I loved transforming! It was only fighting that got on my nerves a little. My gloves appeared, and all that was left was my crown. Ready for battle I thought to myself.

"Hey Negacreep! I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Justice, and I will triumph over ever, and that means YOU!"

The creature brought its head up quickly. I gave a sharp toothed smile and looked at me with its big red eyes. Although the figure was like a shadow, I could make out the outfit, hairstyle, and I could recognize the voice!

"It's YOUR turn to be moon dusted!" the figure shouted at me.

I couldn't believe it! It was the evil me! An Evil Sailor Moon! How was this possible? I stood there shocked for a moment, and then out of the blue, she shot something at me and I was forced against a brick wall. I fell and I felt pain in my whole body. So, this is what it was like for the negaforce? I grabbed my tiara and shot it at her, but it missed!

"My tiara!" Alright bogus Sailor! Time to meet the moon wand, but as I pulled it out I was forced against the brick wall again. Oh! She is really going to pay now!

"Cosmic Moon P…" Something else hit me this time! It felt like a thousand people were punching me. I was on the ground now, on my knees.

"You can't beat me Sailor Moon!" The Shadow Sailor yelled at me. "Now you know what the rest of the negaforce felt like when you attacked THEM!"

I screamed in pain, but then suddenly a red rose came flying out of nowhere.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I was saved! My hero Tuxedo, oh want a hunk! Suddenly I heard laughter coming from the Shadow Sailor. What was she laughing at? The next thing I knew she was giving me that evil smile and red eyes again. Then I was forced against the wall again, and then it felt like people were punching me again! I screamed louder and louder, but it wouldn't stop!

"You think just because you're a guy you can beat me? Fool." There was her laughter again. It rang in my ears.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask called out as he watched me scream. "Don't give up!" he ran over to me trying to stop the shadow, but it wouldn't work. Next, I felt a new force on me! Was it… stabbing me? It sure felt like it! I kept screaming, and after one last hit to the wall, I fell and blacked out. Everything felt so cold. Was I dead? No! please don't let me die!

(Darien's POV after she fell)

"SAILOR MOON, NO!"

Right as she fell to the ground, the Sailor Scouts showed up. I became angry at them. Why weren't they here sooner? I yelled at them.

"You're late Sailor Scouts!"

"Well, Sorry! We had things to do!" shouted Mars

"Why weren't you here sooner?"

"Like I said we had things to do!" she shouted back

I ran over to Sailor Moon. The shadow had fled. The Sailor Scouts watched me and looked where I was headed. They gasped as they realized their leader, Sailor Moon, was injured. We all ran over to her and checked her. She was cold and barely had a pulse.

"She needs a hospital." I said. Two of them nodded in agreement, however Mars delayed hers, but she nodded too. So, off we went, not even de-transforming, we rushed her to the nearest hospital. The doctors there seemed to swarm over her. It pained me to see my only love this way. She was bleeding so much. Just think of the pain.

"Here Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Scouts. We are going to give you a private room because you probably don't want people all over you." A nice doctor told us

When we were in the room, Sailor Mars immediately began to apologies.

"Sorry Tuxedo Mask, it's our fault."

"No. It isn't your fault, it's mine. I wasn't quick enough to save her." Tears began to travel down my face and the same with the Sailor Scouts. Suddenly, the door opened. It was another doctor.

"You're friend, Sailor Moon, doesn't look like she is in good shape. One of the hits seemed to have broken her leg, another punctured her lung and she is going to be pretty badly bruised. She is also in a coma and may die…"

"What?" She could die! No not my love!

* * *

**What is going to happen? Is she going to be alright or not? wait till chapter 3 and possibly chapter 4!**


End file.
